


Jimmy Fallon's 5th Anniversary Gift

by AxelGrey1



Category: The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV) RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Roasting, Vore, consensual cannibalism, cook vore, oven roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Justin Timberlake has a professional chef cook him and is delivered to Jimmy Fallon’s Dressing Room in celebration of his friend’s Show’s 5th anniversary...





	Jimmy Fallon's 5th Anniversary Gift

Justin had known that his buddy had a taste for boy meat since he was hosting SNL and Jimmy turned him on to the idea of eating muscular young men. He may have known about boymeat being a thing for a while since he’d become famous but had never tried it before then. Something about Jimmy’s charisma made it so he would do just about anything he suggested. So in the dressing room before he went on to do his monologue Justin ate a perfectly cooked and seasoned bit of pec steak that had his mouth watering the whole show just imagining it. Jimmy had put a few more cuts in a couple of to go bags so Justin could feast on it later. Since then he knew he had to repay the favor.  
One night after Jimmy’s first show as host of his own talk show the duo got extremely wasted in Jimmy’s dressing room. Slurring his words Jimmy leaned over and felt up JT, squeezing him appraisingly. Justin looked at him a bit confused to which Jimmy blurted out that he thought that Justin “…Would make…the best meat-boy…” Justin filed that in the back of his mind. He’d been told that before but not by someone like Jimmy…not like this.   
For the following four years, he kept that drunken wish in his mind. The desire to be cooked up and served to his best buddy was overwhelming at times to the point that he would get off to the idea of being a meal for Jimmy.   
When he found out it was the fifth anniversary and that Jimmy would be having a special episode just for it he knew what he had to do. He searched back for the chef who cooked his first taste of boymeat back when he’d first met Jimmy. He wanted to taste just as good as that if he was going to do this. He set an appointment with the man who was all too happy to be handling such perfect meat and the meat of a star to boot.   
He followed the strict instructions given to him by the chef. Working out twice a day, vegan diet, and he didn’t eat the day before. He finished that up with a full body wax, manicure, pedicure, and enema to ensure he was clean inside and out. Smooth as the day he was born.   
When he showed up at the restaurant he was greeted by Chef Alex who was very honored when Justin explained why he had chosen him to cook him. With that the Chef pulled out a cookbook and had Justin strip and get up onto the big metal prep table on his hands and knees, ass end hanging at the edge of the table. The chef was human after all and took this time to feel up JT’s perfectly smooth and muscular body before knocking his legs out a bit on both sides to allow him to start shoveling stuffing into his hole. Justin grunted at the constant intrusion, feeling the slightly damp mix of hunks of bread, fruits, veggies, and nuts being shoved deep up to his abdomen. In no time he was fully stuffed, an ice cold peeled zucchini shoved into his hole with a thinner notch in the middle so his ass held onto it and thusly the stuffing. He then felt warm oil being slathered all over his body then the light tickle of seasonings being sprinkled all over and massaged into his skin. He was then rolled over onto his back and had twine wrapped around his legs keeping his legs folded at the knee and thighs pressed to his stomach. An apple was shoved into his mouth and Justin eagerly bit into it. He then grabbed some sliced pineapple and set them in a trail. down his legs, arms, and chest. He took special care to set some over each nipple.   
Chef Alex stepped back to admire his work. Justin Timberlake trussed up like a gorgeous turkey. “Looks like we’re ready…” The chef smiled, getting a wink from Justin. He was slowly slid into the oven 

Jimmy checked in at reception and was handed a card. As he walked to his dressing room he opened it. From Justin…how nice. He then read it and found that Justin had sent a special gift. His hand was on the door handle as he finished reading it. ‘Hint: It’s related to my first time on SNL with you…’ was how it ended. His hand was tight on the handle, mouthwatering. Justin ordered him some boymeat…  
He opened the door as his stomach grumbled. He nearly dropped his bag as he saw Justin Timberlake, roasted golden brown, trussed up and fully ready to eat on a table set for one. His friend gave himself to him for his fifth-anniversary show.   
Jimmy knew not to waste time and immediately sat down, carving his buddy up quickly and beginning to tear into his meat. Fuck…JT really tasted amazing. He chewed the muscular biceps, his calves, that meaty ass… Fuck. By the time he had swallowed the last toe on one foot he got a knock on his door letting him know it was close to time. Looking over he got the cloche and covered Justin so he could get dressed. 

After a solid show, all Jimmy could think about was getting to the leftovers. He came in and lifted the lid seeing Justin still angelically at rest with that apple in his mouth. He finished off the other foot, humming at the taste, knowing he’d worshiped those exact feet before. He never thought that he’d possibly be eating them though he’d fantasized about it. This was one hell of a gift.


End file.
